Shadowduck7's OCs
Shadowduck7's OCs Shadowducklett Camps hosted: shadowduck7's Total Video Game Island, shadowduck7's Total Video Game Action Shadowducklett is the calm, cool collected host of the Total Video Game series. While a bit bland, he seems to love to give random crap out as rewards, looks like a pimp, and is more or less a recolored Ducklett. Although his origins are unknown, it is stated that he was created in an unnatural science experiment. Although that's probably false. Sableye Camps hosted: shadowduck7's Total Video Game Island, shadowduck7's Total Video Game Action Sableye is the co-host to Shadowducklett. Rude, cold, evil, and with an unreasonable hatred of Lickitung and shovels, Sableye is a being of greed and destruction. He will do almost anything for money, no matter who illegal. Despite the fact that he may seem cruel and destructive on the outside, he can actually be kind of nice when he feels like it. He has a pet Giratina and enjoys playing Poker, even though he cheats at it. Zanner the Greninja Camps competed: Joshy's Pokemon Big Brother Season 1 (9th), ShinxBoy01's Pokemon Big Brother Season 3 All-Stars (1st) Zanner is... weird. His job is being a gamer, yet he doesn't seem to play any games. He's a wizard with great magic powers, and he'll only abuse them if he's pissed off. Absolutely insane, he will do random things for attention, such as steal money, blow up random locations, and endorse pornography, even though he's been raped twice. He also enjoys lying about his backstory, trying to gain false sympathy. Bill the Excadrill Camps competed: Austin & Isaiah's Pokemon Big Brother (6th) Bill, while a bit of an asshole, tries to be a nice guy. With great pride in his challenge and battle skills, Bill is a tough customer, although he is pretty stupid and overly trusting. However, if someone comes up with an idea for him, he can be somewhat crafty, but those are only on very rare occasions. Bill can also drink obscenely large amounts of alcohol without getting alcohol poisoning. Probably because he's a steel type or something. He also had quite the traumatic childhood, being born in poverty, suffered from abusive parents, saw his brother drowned in front of him, and had his abusive parents murdered by his best friend. Charlie the Charmeleon Camps competed: Dani's Pokemon Big Brother S1 (4th) A drunk Charmeleon that has a mysterious past involving Zanner, Charlie is a bartender that knows how to brew beer and drink it. Seemingly, he drinks alcohol to stay sober, as he's a Charmeleon and claims that he really shouldn't stay sober. He's most known for giving Napkin the Hypno brain damage and turning him into a vegetable, although that probably isn't permanent. Zoom the Buizel Camps competed: Joshy's Pokemon Big Brother S2 (15th) Zoom, while a bit of a wimp, the world's biggest floater, and a desire to stay irrelevant, is a bit of an idiot. He doesn't tell people when he actually has a girlfriend, so he rejected somebody because of that. Zoom has no ideas of his own, will tell whoever he feels is the strongest everything if they have his back, and is extremely indecisive. He quit the camp because he felt he was too pointless and too irrelevant. Derek the Pawniard Ninji the Ninjask